


Illusive

by bisexuallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Strangers at a Wedding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison and Scott's wedding and Lydia Martin still hasn't met the illusive best man </p>
<p>Strangers at a wedding au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusive

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing like what I planned it to be but whatever I still like it.

‘If he’s such a great best man then why have I not already met him?’ questioned Lydia as she fixed her hair. 

‘I can’t help you moved across the country for grad school,’ Allison replied. They’d quickly become best friends when assigned roommates at Harvard. And while their post-graduation plans greatly differed, Lydia was still maid of honour at her wedding. However they had only graduated six months ago. 

When Allison went away from two months of volunteer work, she came back with more than just an experience but a fiancé too. 

‘I can’t help the fact you are _getting married_ , you barely know the guy!’ Lydia exclaimed. She loved Scott, she really did. He was funny, smart, the nicest person she had ever met and most importantly he made Allison the happiest she’d ever seen her. However, this was entirely unlike Allison. Lydia couldn’t see how Allison could not wait to get married. 

‘I’ve told you, it’s hard to explain but… I just know,’ she said with a smile. It was a smile that says, _you’ll know one day_. Lydia hated that smile. ‘He’s the one for me and I know I’ll spend the rest of my life with him, so why wait?’ 

Lydia was only partially convinced, but she loved her best friend more than anything, so she’d let go of the subject. 

‘We better go, don’t want to me late to your own rehearsal dinner,’ Lydia said getting up. ‘Anyway I can’t wait to meet this illusive best man,’ 

‘You do realise you live in the same city? You could have met him if you wanted to,’

‘I could have met him earlier if he didn’t miss his flight,’ 

‘Someone sounds excited to meet him,’ Allison teased. Allison had been not so subtly dropping hints that they should date since she had met Stiles _(what kind of name is Stiles anyway?)_. This just made Lydia more apprehensive of the man. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘You should judge people on the friends they keep. I want what’s best for you,’

‘And I want what’s best for you,’ Allison replied, not backing down. 

Lydia sighed and said ‘Come on we really are going to be late.’

 

* * *

 

 

Once at the rehearsal dinner, Allison quickly got whisked away talking to various relatives. Lydia used this time to get as much intel on Scott as possible. His mother was amazing, every bit as good as Scott was. However Scott’s dad… was an absolute dick. Allison said Scott had a hard time as a child because of it, but Lydia never knew the full story. Having met him, she didn’t feel like she needed it. 

As soon as she was done talking to Mr. McCall, Sorry, _Agent McCall_ as he’d impolitely corrected her, she made a beeline for the nearest alcoholic beverage.

‘He has that effect on most people, even himself.’ Lydia turned to see where the voice came from and was met with a pleasant surprise. Warm brown eyes, a strong jawline, freckles speckling his skin. The picture’s really didn’t do him justice. 

‘I’m Stiles by the way,’ he said sticking out his hand. 

Lydia stared at his hand for a moment, before pursing her lips and looking back up at him.  She narrowed her eyes and said ‘I know who you are,’ 

‘You do?’ he said sounding excited, his eyes getting a little wider. 

‘Of course, you’re the extremely absent best man,’

‘That’s funny, I’ve been saying the same thing about you, _Lydia_ ,’ he replied, clearly dropping the formalities. 

‘I’ve been busy with grad school,’ Lydia defended, finally taking a sip of champagne. 

‘Well, I’ve been busy with police academy,’ he explained indignantly. ‘And unlike some people, I can’t just get my parents to pay for a plane ticket,’ 

‘At least I didn’t miss the bachelorette party,’ 

‘Oh trust me, I’m upset I missed the bachelorette party,’ 

Lydia rolled her eyes, ‘I’m sure you were,’

‘Well if a girl a beautiful as you was there, of course that’s where I want to be,’ 

‘Really? You’re flirting with me thirty seconds after insulting me?’ she questioned him in shock. It wasn’t that he called her beautiful, she knew that, but it was the candid nature of it. 

‘I’m a complex guy,’ he said with a smug grin. And god help her did she have to repress a smile. 

‘Why don’t you try that complexity on other girls?’ 

‘You know best man, maid of honour.’ The wiggle in his brow, made her know exactly what he was talking about. 

‘You really know how to win a girl over, Stilinski,’ she joked, giving a half smile. 

‘That a yes?’ he said, leaning in and cocking his eyebrow. 

Lydia pursed her lips and surveyed his body. He did look good in a suit. Finally she made eye contact with him again. ‘It’s not a no’ and with that she turned around and left him. 

She could hear him shout ‘What?’ behind her. She gave a small smile to herself before joining in a conversation with Mr. Argent.

Maybe Stiles Stilinski wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedbacks appreciated 
> 
> I'm themartinskis on tumblr


End file.
